Technologies for reducing the size of a semiconductor device by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on one another have been developed. The stacked semiconductor chips are electrically connected by a through metal line known as a through-silicon via (TSV).
In the related art, such a semiconductor device was manufactured such that semiconductor wafers are singulated into semiconductor chips by dicing, and subsequently a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked one over the other to form the final device. On the other hand, a plurality of semiconductor wafers may be first stacked one over the other and subsequently diced collectively to form the individual stacked chip devices. However, when the plurality of stacked semiconductor wafers are diced simultaneously, there is a problem of the stack of wafers being easily damaged due to chipping, cracks, or the like along the cut surface, impacting the utility of the singulated die.